Jimmy-Paige Friendship
The friendship between Jimmy Brooks and Paige Michalchuk began sometime prior to the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Jimmy and Paige naturally became friends as a result of being two very popular students, and having a host of mutual friends such as Spinner Mason, Hazel Aden, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor and Marco Del Rossi. At one point, Jimmy was in a long-term relationship with Hazel (Paige's best friend) while Paige was in a reasonably lengthy relationship with Spinner (Jimmy's best friend). Friendship History Season 1 In The Mating Game, Ms. Kwan assigns Jimmy and Paige to read the roles of Romeo and Juliet for English class. Paige takes it a step further and kisses Jimmy on the lips, making the latter's then girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin, both uncomfortable and jealous. In Jagged Little Pill, Paige seems to defend Jimmy when he and Ashley break up. Season 2 In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Jimmy and Hazel entered the luau together against Paige and Spinner at the end of year dance. They got quite competitive, and different obstacles got in the way of each winning. They all ended up losing to Ashley and Craig. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige, Jimmy, Spinner Mason, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash, and Marco Del Rossi are driven to the beach by Paige's elder brother, Dylan Michalchuk. In Rock and Roll High School, Jimmy and Paige were, unusually, in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig Manning band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Paige was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. In The Power of Love, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, and Spinner go to the Bollywood dance together. Season 4 In Time Stands Still (2), while Jimmy is at the hospital due to being shot. Paige is seen crying while comforting a devastated Hazel, who was crying even harder. Season 5 In Redemption Song, Jimmy and Paige were two of the many students to paint a mural together. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their sides for support. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Paige is seen at Jimmy's performance at the club. Trivia *Jimmy is one month older than Paige: he was born in September 1987 while she was born the following October. They were both among the oldest students in their grade as most of the others were born in 1988. *Their kiss in The Mating Game was the first on-screen kiss of Degrassi: The Next Generation, even before Jimmy and Ashley kissed. *Paige dated Jimmy's best friend Spinner Mason. *Jimmy dated two of Paige's best friends, Hazel Aden and Ashley Kerwin, although Paige had a somewhat tempestuous relationship with Ashley. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi, Ellie Nash and Terri MacGregor. *Like Craig and Ellie, neither of them had a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *They both play guitar. *They both disliked Rick Murray as he abused Terri, although Jimmy briefly became friends with him. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Paige graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2), Jimmy was held back and graduated as part of the Class of 2007 in We Built This City. *While Jimmy blamed Spinner for his involvement in the school shooting, Paige did not. *In The Lexicon of Love (1), they both attended the premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. *They both made their first appearances in Family Politics. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Jimmy (100) and Paige (101). *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Gallery 1073 1.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Paige,jimmy,kiss01-5.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg Paigimmy.jpg S1.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg 106 The Mating Game 031.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg Paige,jimmy,kiss01-5.jpg 106 The Mating Game 060.jpg 106 The Mating Game 062.jpg 106 The Mating Game 101.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-20 at 8.34.57 PM.png Spimmy+Paige.jpg|deleted scene Tumblr m9bnuwWrcB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr meb4spCNfW1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Degrassi_S6.jpg Images (29).jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg 106-brucas59 (3).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 1-brucas59 (2).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg PaigeJimmyDPE.jpg 284px-Degrassi-islands-in-the-stream.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Venus-0056.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png 1x09 04.png Asfioafio.png Screenshot (246).png POL-0002.jpg Spinner-jimmy-paige-hazel.png Sd3453.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-1.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg EOTT0085.jpg EOTT0084.jpg EOTT0042.jpg EOTT0021.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six promo.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Sjph.jpg 145-brucas59 (1).jpg Ashley-paige-jimmy.png Paige-jimmy-ashley.png Paige-jimmy-kiss.png 1322.jpg S degrassi30450309.jpg Jimmy-spnner.jpg S degrassi3220131.jpg S degrassi3220045.jpg Tumblr mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Wsash1.jpg Jagged Little Pill 08.png Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Normal 1522 1.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions